Tyrant (Ultraman)
Tyrant is a chimera kaiju from the Ultraman franchise, first appearing in the Ultraman Taro series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far Possible Opponents *Gigan (Godzilla) *Destoroyah (Godzilla) *Kimeramon (Digimon) History Tyrant was created by the combined spirits of several kaiju that were defeated in the past by the Ultra Brothers, the spirits wishing seeking revenge on the Ultra Brothers. After leaving Neptune and heading towards Earth, Zoffy was the first to attempt to stop Tyrant only to be easily defeated by the chimera kaiju's combined strength. From then on, Tyrant would face off against the other Ultra Brothers on the other planets- Ultraman on Uranus, Ultraseven on Saturn, Ultraman Jack on Jupiter, and Ultraman Ace on Mars, all met by Tyrant's superior strength and were beaten down with ease by the behemoth. Ace was able to emit an Ultra Sign to warn Ultraman Taro of the coming kaiju's presence. Finally Tyrant arrived in Japan and carried out it's vengeance, wreaking havoc across the city. Ultraman Taro arrive to face the monster one-on-one. However after defeating the 5 previous Ultra Brothers Tyrant began to exhaust, Tyrant was defeated by Taro, his grappling hook was energized and thrown back at him. Tyrant has appeared many times in the Ultraman universe. He is seen as one of the most deadly and most powerful kaiju, proving to be a difficult challenge for both kaiju and Ultras alike. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 62 meters, 69 (EX/Deathborn form) *Weight: 57,000 tons *Subtitle: Tyrant Monster *Attack Stat: 1400 *Defense Stat: 600 *Speed Stat: 700 *Tyrant is a chimera, having the body parts of other monsters, aliens and super beast **Head: Seagoras **Horn at the back of the head: Black King **Ears: Alien Icarus **Torso: Bemstar **Back: Hanzagiran **Arms: Barabas **Tail: King Crab **Legs: Red King *Is a member of the Darkness Five 'Abilities' *Super Strength: Tyrant is tremendously strong, capable of overpowering most of the Ultra brothers. *Armored Body: Tyrant is shown to be highly durable. capable of withstanding powerful blows from Ultras. *Flames: Tyrant can breathe a stream of flames from his mouth. Unlike most flames, these are very powerful, capable of bringing down even Ultras and creating large explosion. *Poison Gas: When needed, given to him by the body of Bemstar's torso, Tyrant can release a blast of quick downing white gas. This gas can stop strong beings like Ultraseven with one spray *Right Ax Hand: In place of a normal right hand, Tyrant's right arm/hand is that of Barabas, ending with a massive axe to batter foes. This axe is capable of slicing the hides of other kaiju like Eleking. *Left Mace Hand: In place of a normal left hand, Tyrant's left arm is that of Barabas, ending in a spiked ball to batter foes. *Grappling Hook: Tyrant's mace hand has a grappling hook that can be launched at his foes to ensnare his foes. This ability is taken from Barabas. *Eraser Beam: Tyrant can emit and then fire small, arrow-shaped shots from his left hand to erase Ultra Signs. *Whip Tail: Tyrant can use his tail to whip or clobber foes. *Horn: Tyrant’s horns from both his snoat and on the back of his head can be used to stab and gauge at enemies. *Flight: Tyrant is able to fly through the vacuum of space fast enough to go 29 astronomical units (from Neptune all the way to Earth) in just a few hours. *Energy Beam Absorption Gorge: Tyrant can absorbing almost any type of energy attack through his stomach region such as Gomora’s Super Oscillatory Wave. The gorge can also deflect energy based attack as well. *Energy Ear Needle Darts: Tyrant can fire a barrage of powerful, missile-strength, purple energy dart-like needle shots from his Alien Icarus ears. EX Tyrant Tyrant gains centaurian-like and becomes twice the size of an Ultraman. In this mode his front legs are Red King's while his hind legs are Gomora's legs, these as a whole to make up his centuarian body. and he is given Geronimon's head feathers as a head piece. *Freezing Gas: EX Tyrant can fire a freezing gas from Bemstar's gorge. *Enhanced Flames: EX Tyrants flame attack is greatly enhanced in power. *Mace Throw: EX Tyrant's mace hand has a mace on front. EX Tyrant can fire out the mace from his hand and when launched at foes and objects alike, can be used to ensnare and then coil around enemies throat or body part. **Meteorite: EX Tyrant can pull down a huge meteorite. This attack is highly destructive and can take down the strongest of opponents. *Drag-and-Slam: EX Tyrant can wrap his hook around an opponent's arm and drag him around while running in a ring-like pattern. EX Tyrant will then slam the opponent on the ground. EX Tyrant Deathborn Gained when the vengeful spirit of EX Tyrant refused to be defeated, Tyrant's body is modelled after his original appearance but now he is a giant skeleton of his former self.* *Enhanced Freezing Gas: EX Tyrant Deathborn can fire a more powerful freezing gas from Bemstar's gorge. It has the potential for permanent freeze. *Purple Flames: Ex Tyrant II can fire powerful purple flames from his mouth. These can severely damage enemies in one hit. *Revive: EX Tyrant Deathborn will keep reviving no matter how much enemies kill him. To disable it EX Tyrant Deathborn must be in sunlight *Ghostly Dead Attack: EX Tyrant Deathborn can spout out deceased kaiju's souls. They will attack enemies until his foe is disintegrated. After that they'll go back to EX Tyrant Deathborns body. 'Strength & Feats' *Defeated 5 Ultra Brothers **Able to resistive the attacks from the Ultras *Overpowered Gomora *Killed Eleking 'Weaknesses' *After fighting multiple opponents, Tyrant can began to tire. *If he is hit by multiple energy attacks at the same time, he can begin to take damage. *Some of Tyrant's attacks can be turned against him. Gallery Tyrant_full.jpg|Tyrant in Ultraman Taro Tyrant_vs_Taro.jpg|Tyrant vs Ultraman Tyrant_NE0.jpg|Tyrant in Ultra Galaxy Neo Tyrant v Eleking.png|Tyrant vs Eleking Tyrant_v_Eleking_I.png|Tyrant kills Eleking Tyrant vs Gomora.jpg|Tyrant vs Gomora Tyrant_vs_Le.jpg|Tyrant vs Ultraman Leo in Ultraman Retsuden Alien_Temperor_&_Tyrant_as_team_Dark_Terror.jpg|Tyrant and Alien Temperor as team Dark Terror in Ultra Zero Fight Tyrant_in_Ginga_II.png|Tyrant in Ultraman Ginga TIGA-TYRANT_(1).jpg|Tyrant vs Ultraman Tiga Tyrant_bodies.jpg|Tyrant's Body Parts Tyrant-PSP.jpg|Tyrant PSP TYRANT_-_SHG.jpg|Tyrant in Super Hero Generation Tyrant_EX.png|EX Tyrant Tyrant_ex_2.png|EX Tyrant Deathborn Poison_Flamethrower.png|Flame Attack Poison_Blinding_Gas_Expulsion.png|Poison Gas Gorge Tyrant_Energy_Beam_Absorption_Gorge.png|Energy Beam Absorbtion Gorge Tyrant_Energy_Ear_Needle_Darts.png|Energy Needle Attack EX_Tyrant_Freezing_Gas.png|EX Tyrant Freezing Gas Gorge EX_Tyrant_Grappling_Hook.png|EX Tyrant Mace Throw EX_Tyrant_Meteorite_Falldown.png|EX Tyrant Meteorite EX_Tyrant_II_Ghostly_Dead_Attack.png|EX Tyrant Deathborn Ghostly Dead Attack Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Fusions Category:Japan Combatants Category:Undead Characters Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Axe Wielders Category:Mace Users Category:Flight Users